Heart Takes Flight
by Cupid'sArrows4Love
Summary: BASED ON A FAIRLY REALISTIC STORY. Nuff said. Until the 4th chapter, this was a part of my life being portrayed. xD ENJOY!
1. Lift Off

**A Heart Takes Flight**

**CupidsArrowsSince1997**

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she saw a letter being addressed to her. It seemed to have been placed not her book bag during her search for books. It read: To: Hermione. From: Ron. How could this be? Why is he possibly doing this to her, for they haven't talked to each other for nearly three weeks, how is this possible? She felt a chill of excitement go down her spine as she carefully ripped the envelope that held the letter that would make or break her day. Although this letter was meant to be read on the train back home, she couldn't wait. This letter must be important. So she eagerly ripped it and took out the notebook piece of paper, in the paper was a very recognizable scrawled hand writing. The letter stated: 

_Hermione,_

_Okay, you win, I give up. It's obvious that you want to be left alone. And that you want everyone to know what you think of me, that I'm a total arse. I'm sorry that you feel that way. We've tried being just friends, but you have this absolute need to complicate everything. You make everything awkward and confusing. One day you love me, the next you hate me. Then you couldn't trust me, now you act as though nothing happened. Yes, I am to blame for a lot of things, but not this. Whenever I'm around you, you want to talk about my feelings, who likes who, the truth, but mainly about us. But the thing is, there never was an "us". We were never together, sure, we liked each other way back when we were ten. But that was a long time ago. People have forgotten, but you are constantly bringing it back up. We've tried being friends all year, and yes, these past few weeks I have been avoiding you. Because it's clear that you don't want me around. Everyday you act as though I'm going to ask you out. But I'm only 13. And I honestly think that we're too young to be having relationships. Being friends doesn't really seem to be working. So I'll leave you alone, I'll be out of you life. You won't have worry about me anymore. I'm giving you this letter on Monday. I have to leave early Tuesday morning. So goodbye, and have good summer._

_Ron  
><em>  
>Hermione couldn't believe it. After all of this she was confused even more. She now knew what was going on in Ron Weasley's head the whole entire time they were supposedly "<em>together<em>". She knew what she had to do. She only did these things because she knew that Ron would someday except their feelings and just go with it. She didn't want to lose hope. She quickly wrote a response and sent it immediately; desperate for the thing she needed the most, a new canvas. For now, she knew that she didn't want anything like this anymore.

**Hey guys! So I abandoned that story about Maximum Ride… It was too plain. But now I've become obsessed with Harry Potter… I know late response. But please review. Thanks.**

**Always^^**

**H**


	2. Flight

After Hermione got a fairly satisfying response to what would resolve all of the problems between her and Ron, through a long series of letters they quickly became good friends again. Making sure that they were to leave what they had in the past, in the past.  
>School had started again. And now, Hermione and Ron were entering their 3rd year. Coming back to Hogwarts was somewhat more joyful and care free. All though with a bit more homework and extra-curricular activities, the year got off to a great start.<br>One evening, Ron went to watch the team have their quidditch practice and Hermione had to do a bit more homework than usual to go see her best friends, including Harry Potter, have their practice. As the night became darker, Hermione finally finished her homework and was waiting for the arrival of her friends in the Gryffindor common room. But the clock just clicked on and eventually Hermione grew too tired to wait for her friends and decided to be off to bed.  
>The next morning, Hermione got dressed and went down to breakfast to find Ron not there. She sat down blankly and asked Ginny if she knew what had happened to Ron.<br>"Oh, you didn't know? He got into a bit of an accident last night. He got hit pretty badly in the head. He's in the hospital wing right now... Got hit by a bludger I suppose..." babbled Ginny.  
>"Is he OK?" asked Hermione, with a worried look in her eyes.<br>"Yeah he's alright." answered Harry.  
>(Perhaps she should go visit him...)<br>Hermione continued her usual day only just slightly worried about Ron. Later on that day Hermione arrived into the common room carrying several books and scrolls that were due the next day. (She couldn't possibly have time to visit Ron in the hospital wing now). By the time she finally finished all of her homework, it was past curfew and she immediately went to sleep in the dormitory.

**I'm so sorry this is short and it took a while for me to upload but things are about to become much more interesting once the next chapter is uploaded. And then this will stop being about a part of my life and turn into what the Dramione fandom really wants. xD **

**Cheers,**

**H**


	3. Floating

"Perhaps we should visit him." urged Lavender the next day.  
>"Well we can... Except not today or tomorrow." responded Hermione.<br>It was true, a few days had passed and Hermione could not find the time to go and visit Ron. But, it was a bit late for Ron was already out of the hospital wing and just resting in the boys' dormitory.  
>Finally Hermione finished all of her homework and met up with Ginny later that afternoon.<br>"Well Ron just needs a lot of sleep that's all. He's alright, don't worry. He'll be back in his classes tomorrow anyways." concluded Ginny.  
>This somehow satisfied Hermione knowing that she will see his face again after all they've been through that summer.<br>There was a a crowd of people in the common room the next morning right before breakfast. As Hermione broke through the crowd it was him. Ronald Weasley. She was so happy to see him. But instead of hugging him like mad she gently kicked his bum and walked off as if nothing happened. A sort of thing so Ron would not forget her. Call it a flirtatious move.  
>"Wow, this is what a get after being in the hospital for such a long time." remarked Ron playfully as the crowd dispersed.<br>Hermione couldn't help but smile.  
>"Well Ron that's what you get for getting hit by a bludger." commented Hermione.<br>"I missed you." said Ron as he deeply hugged Hermione.  
>"Same here." responded Hermione hugging back as deeply.<p>

**Yeah, this one was short as well. But as you guys know it's about to maybe possibly become much better. I promise. Because now it's not about a part of my life anymore. No, it's going to be about what we all want to read. LOVE. **

**Cheers!,**

**H**


	4. Gliding

**This part is not based on my life anymore! WOOT WOOT! Enjoy! xD**

~7th year~

_Soon after the incident of when Ron came back from the hospital wing, he held a party. A party which Hermione was not invited to. And was just merely forgotten. _

Hermione sighed deeply. She was off in her wonderland again. _AGAIN. _She deeply sighed to herself. She was procrastinating. Here she was in her Head Girl dormitory, trying to study for NEWTs, except she was doing what she promised so many people she wouldn't do. Bring back the past. But she couldn't help it. It seemed as though it were automatic sometimes.

The relationship between Ron and Hermione has somewhat healed, but the incident of the party was not fully recovered yet. Ron had hurt Hermione. Although, Ron has no idea how he did so.

Hermione went down stairs in the empty Head's Common Room. Which she found empty because Draco (Head Boy) was at quidditch practice. However, the fact that Draco is elsewhere was something that Hermione couldn't care much about at all. Pouring herself some tea, the entrance door opened. In came a sopping wet Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was put into the position of Head Boy by the Headmaster to restore something about the tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor. At least something a long those measures. Draco Malfoy had not changed throughout the years. Although to everyone's shocking surprise, he had declined his position by the loyalty of the Dark Lord. Hermione accepted his acquaintance but their relationship did not go beyond that.

"Bloody storm. Won't let us practice in peace." Muttered Malfoy as he was trying to shake the water out of his luminescent hair.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione offered.

"Tea would be good." Replied Draco.

Hermione started to make a new cup of tea for Draco whilst Draco went upstairs to his dormitory to change.

It's a shock really how these two students have this kind of relationship. Especially when they had such a rough beginning. After all of the terrible happenings between Ron and Hermione, Hermione learned to forgive and move on. Ron didn't want to be friends again because he had had enough.

"Granger?" Malfoy spoke.

"Hm?" Hermione replied.

"The water is boiling." Malfoy concluded.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped.

She quickly brought out a tea bag and poured the boiling water into the mug and served it to Malfoy.

"Thanks." Muttered Malfoy.

_She was bringing back the past again._

Hermione started to read the next section of the NEWTs study guide. Maybe if she just started to concentrate a bit harder, then maybe she can block those thoughts out of her mind. 

There was a long silence. 

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend, Granger?" asked Draco. 

"Hm? Ah, right. Hogsmeade. Well I have to study the the transfiguration portion of this exam and rewrite a few scrolls about werewolves-" 

"Tsk tsk tsk. Come on Granger. This is your last year here at Hogwarts. I know we're not mates but you are going to miss this place a lot. I would at least." confided Malfoy. 

"But your family is so rich. What about your manor? Surely Hogwarts isn't truly your home if you have such a big manor." explained Hermione. 

"Hogwarts is everyone's home. Some more than others, but Potter isn't the only one that can feel at home when we're at school." 

"Merlin! I have to go meet Harry at the Gryffindor Common Room for our Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Remembered Hermione. "I said too much didn't I?" 

"Indeed you did, Granger." said Malfoy. 

And on that note Hermione was out of the door into the hallway, off to meet her friend. Draco was used to being alone. Pansy broke up with him (Or the other way around actually) because of how he refused on being a Death Eater, while she was one. He was the only one who had escaped the grasp of the Dark Lord in his family. As long as Draco was neutral, no one, good or evil, would be harmed. This was a challenge when he was secretly trying to help Potter get information on Voldemort. He wanted to free his parents from this burden and wanted to see a change in the wizarding world as well. As for now, he has to go back to studying, Hermione wasn't the only one who could get high marks on the exams. 

**So, how is it? It's pretty weird right? Yeah, but it's much more exciting when it's not based on my life. OH! The thing when it said that Ron was ignoring Hermione and stuff, that's still my life. BUT! Everything else is highly fictional! Well nice reviews please?  
>Cheers!,<br>H**


	5. Navigating

"Sorry I'm late Harry." apologized Hermione.  
>"Oh no worries." replied Harry. "You're actually early."<br>" Well you know me, early is on time and-"  
>"on time is late, I know Hermione we've established that already." interrupted Harry.<br>"Sorry." mumbled Hermione.  
>The Gryffindor common room was warm and cozy. The fire was ablaze and there was a low whisper throughout the room. They would go to the library; however, they knew that this business was going to take longer than the library was open to.<br>Harry was quickly skimming through an antique book.  
>"Look here," Harry showed Hermione a passage in the book. "This quote sounds oddly familiar."<br>"Well of course it's familiar; it's in Hogwarts a history." said Hermione.  
>"Now what does it mean?" asked Harry, in deep thought.<br>"It's in old English. I think they mean that love and happiness must be the greater power when fighting against evil." concluded Hermione.  
>They weren't really studying Defense Against the Dark Arts, they were finding a way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. They've already located the horcruxes and destroyed them, but now it was only the matter of killing Voldemort himself. It was extremely difficult since Voldemort was hiding somewhere no one can enter unless they have the dark mark.<br>"Well... There might be someone who could help us..." started Harry  
>"with a dark mark? I don't think Pansy..." Hermione trailed off. "Oh no Harry, don't start this again!"<br>"He has a dark mark for Merlins sake! He's not a death eater so why does he have one? Tell me Hermione!" exclaimed Harry.  
>"I- I... Don't know." finished Hermione. "But even if he does have the mark, how can he help us if he's not a death eater?"<br>"And I'm supposed to know." Harry replied  
>"Well you are the chosen one." taunted Hermione and on that note all of the tension had been released. They continued to discuss the matter throughout the night. Hoping to find an answer, they did not. But that did not bother them or knock down any of their confidence. Not even a little, not even at all.<p>

Hermione entered the prefect dorms at midnight. However what surprised her was Draco Malfoy still awake, reading on the coach. Fire ablaze.

"How come you aren't sleeping yet?" asked Hermione

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, occupied with his book.

"Well I was just helping Harry with something… And it took longer than usual… That's all" Hermione said while we was climbing the ladder on the library in the prefect room.

The prefect dorm was amazing. It was like every other house common room except more spacious and luxurious. There was a brick fire place, a small dining table, a kitchenette, and then stairs going up to the head girl's room and the other to the head boy's. The colors were scarlet and ivy. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Although it had the characteristics of a regular house common room, it had the characteristics of the students who stayed there as well. Since Hermione was Head Girl, there was an entire wall dedicated as a personal library, most of the books were spell books and other resourceful books. As for Draco, his special characteristic was more secretive. He had to cast some sort of enchantment with his wand on the wall on top of the fire place and there would be his collection of brooms. All collectibles but mostly they were mostly one of a kind.

Hermione was putting back all of the books she took to meet with Harry but somehow she missed a step and slipped off the ladder. Screaming, Draco suddenly bolted up and caught her just before she landed on the floor. Both breathing heavily, he was holding Hermione in a cradling position. He put her down. She brushed herself off.

"Is this another habit of yours, Granger? Falling?" asked Draco as they were both getting over their shock. There was a silence. Then Hermione walked away sheepishly, up the stairs to the Head Girl's room.

"Thank you Draco." She said quietly.

Draco didn't know what to say.

**HEY GUYS! Long time no fanfic huh? Surry, just got kinda lazy. But I've been writing. Or have been trying atleast. This is my longest chapter so far. Be proud! Haha. But I made a due date. And it is today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOM FELTON! Let his be a present for you. Haha. Enjoy. I don't own any of the characters and the plot is not real (not based on my life).**

**Cheers,**

**H ^^**


End file.
